TOW all the kidnapping
by Planeaversary
Summary: Phoebe goes out for a birthday coffee when disaster strikes. All done. Sniff Sniff. For Mondler, Lobster and M/P fans!
1. Hello, Hello

**A/N: I own none of the friends characters! If I did I would be doing Chandlers victory dance. All of the friends characters belong to Bright Kauffman Crane. I might have spelt Kauffman wrong but whatever. This is a very small chapter. So anyway, here's chapter 1:**

Chapter 1: Hello, Hello.

"Happy birthday Pheebs!" Monica and Chandler said in unison.

"Thank Bings." She said, giggling at the name.

Mike was away on business so her, Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chandler and Joey were going to Central Perk for a coffee.

"Hey Gunther. Usual please." Chandler said.

They all sat down with their coffees and talked about her birthday. Afterwards, they were going to go to a movie. They were seeing Les Mis** (A/N: can't for the life of me remember how to spell it!).**

Phoebe miss mike so much. She now realised how Monica felt when Chandler was in Tulsa. Mike was everything to her and would die if anything happened to him. He was in California, and she wanted him to come home.

He hated California but it was very hot, so there was an upside! All he wanted to do was talk to Phoebe, meet with Phoebe, look at Phoebe and celebrate with Phoebe. He was nervous about his gig tomorrow and he just went to sleep.

Phoebe suggested they walked down 'Big Street' as most of her street friends lived down there. So they did as she wished. The street was grey and dingy. They couldn't believe she spent most of her life on this awful, dirty street.

One of her friends, Linden, followed her home to her apartment for a drink. When they got there, he threw her against the wall.

At 3am, Mike got a call from Monica.

"Monica?" He said

"Mike come home!" She shouted.

"I can't."

"You have to!"

"Why?"

"Phoebe's been kidnapped." She said, voice breaking.


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Sorry for late update. This will only be a short chapter! I'm updating on me nexus so sorry if any spelling mistakes. Enjoy.**

"She's been what!" Mike shouted down the phone.

"Kidnapped mike!" Monica cried. She hung up and cried.

Chandler heard her crying in their bedroom. He came in and hugged her from behind (like in TOW the last night). He hated seeing his beautiful wife crying her heart out. He wished that Pheebs would come back. His eyes watered, but he didn't cry.

"Mon, I know it's hard," he started "all we can do is hope in the meantime. If we look far enough we'll find her. I'm worried to Mon. I'll be here for you. I love you."

When turned and hugged him. " I love you too Chandler. But what if she doesn't comeback?"

"Well there is a good chance she may never comeback, or she may of been killed," she paused " its not what you wanna she might never."

He wondered how upset mike must be. Chandler would die of some bastard took Monica from him. Mike atchually had someone take his love away from him. He felt for him. And for her.

The next morning...

The mail man had given Monica and chandler a strange letter. It read:

Dear Mon and Chandler,

I only have your address, so I will give you this note. I love Phoebe, and she's is gone. So I must join her in the land of eternity. I love phoebe, and if you ever find her, give her this message. I love her and she will find someone. This is goodbye world. Goodbye Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Joey and my Love Phoebe.

Goodbye,

Mike Hannigan.

"Oh my god!" monica screamed.

"Mike committed suicide!" Chandler said.

Monica turned round and buried her head in Chandler's shoulder.


	3. Jump

**A/N: HAHA left you on a cliff - hanger! Anyway, this chapter is: Jump. By the way, Mike thinks Phoebe is dead. Enjoy! The Song is Moments by One Direction. The song is in italic. All the chapters are gonna be short ones.**

Mike looked at himself then at the ground. He loved Phoebe, so he had to be with her. As Mike went to jump, his cell went off. He denied and closed his eyes.

_Shut the door_

_Turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try._

He took five steps back and before he jumped he looked at a photo of Phoebe and Jason. He loved them two (A/N: Jason is their son).

"MIKE! MIIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEE!" A woman shouted.

He didn't look up.

"It's too late!" He screamed with his eyes still jammed shut.

_Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands_

_Touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

He couldn't feel his feet. His legs trembling. "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU PHOEBE," He shouted, hoping the safety team would run off. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANNA DIE!"

Monica and Chandler were at the scene. They were holding each other. Monica had her eyes shut. "Not Mike. Pheebs will be crushed!" She cried. Her head was buried in Chandler's chest.

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today._

Ross and Rachel just arrived at the scene. "He isn't gonna jump surely." And with that, Mike came flying off the rooftop.

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgment's clouded_

_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_

_For one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Flashing lights in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_There's a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_


	4. Authors Note

**A/N My name has Chaged from WeLoveMondler to Planeaversary**.


	5. Dear Darling

**A/N: Thanks for reviews. Posting on my tablet so there maybe some spelling mistakes.**

Mike was laying on the trampoline (A/N: I dunno what you call it. Y'know, what the bounce off!) with his eyes shut. Doctors were examining Mike. Monica and Chandler were still in shock. Monica's head was buried in Chandler shoulder. "He's not dead!" Chandler said happily.

"What?" Monica said lifting her head .

"He's alive, just a few bruises!"

Monica kissed Chandler with passion and smiled. Her smiled faded when she thought of Phoebe. Mike was okay, Phoebe was not.

At the kidnappers place...

Lindon had:

Sexually assaulted her, robbed her, beaten her, raped her again, used her as a slave and tied her up.

"Mike," Phoebe started as Lindon was in the kitchen. Mike wasn't there so she said it into the sky "I miss you and love you. I will come home line day and until then stay strong. Whenever you need me close your eyes. I love you. When I come home you will have me clinging onto your for a while. That doesn't matter because we are married and meant for each other. Tell Monica and Chandler how lucky they are to be together. Hope your taking this well. All my love, Phoebe."

Phoebe closed her eyes and sung:

"Dear Darling,

Please exscuse my writing

I can't stop my hand from shaking

Cause I'm cold and alone tonight

I miss you and nothing hurts like no you

No one understands what we went through."

"Get back to work, bitch." Lindon snarled.

Phoebe got up and punched Lindon in the face. He deserved that. He had no right to disturb her life like that. He was out cold. She grabbed he cell phone. She dialled 999 (A/N: I'm English and its 999 in England).

"Hello, is this the police?" Phoebe asked "okay. Hello officer, I would like to report a kidnapping..."

**A/N: Did you really think I would let Mike successfully attempt suicide? In the next chapter, will Lindon wake up before the police get here?**


	6. Falling into place

_**A/N:**_** Mike is a alive guys! Anyway, here is chapter six. **

Lindon laid on the floor unconscious. Phoebe waited for the police to arrive. She knew this stress was doing her no good. She heard sirens faintly in the background. There was a bang on the door.

"I'm looking for Phoebe Buffay - Hannigan!" The police officer shouted.

She opened the door and told him that she was Phoebe. Since Lindon was still unconscious, they pushed him in the ambulance and it sped away from the old street.

Meanwhile...

Mike dragged himself off of the trampoline thingy and went over to Monica and Chandler. He looked confused.

Mike: What the hell did I try to do?

Monica: You tried suicide.

Mike: Oh yeah. I hit my head on the way down.

Chandler: There is a doctor over there.

Mike: Okay.

Mike went over to the doctor, leaving Monica and Chandler alone.

Monica: He scared me there!

Chandler: Me aswell.

Chandler pulls her into a hug.

Chandler: I love you

Monica: I love you too.

They kiss passionately.


	7. The Last Chapter

**A/N: Hi guys. I haven't updated in like forever. Anyway, this will be an average chapter by the way guys. Last chapter, sniff. So, here we are.**

Rachel: Oh my god you guys get a room!

Rachel closes her eyes to avoid the sight of her two best friends making out. Chandler and Monica just laugh.

Monica: What about you and Ross?

Rachel: We don't make out in public.

Monica: Please I saw you two hitting it of around the corner of Java – Joes last night.

Rachel: What were you doing at Java – Joes at 3 in the morning?

Monica: That's really not the point. Anyway, (turns to Chandler) can we go?

Chandler: Where to? Java – Joes?

Monica: I think I am going to be avoiding that place as it seems to be Ross and Rachel's make out place.

Chandler: Okay let's go to McDonalds then.

Chandler took Monica's hand when his phone starts to ring.

Chandler: Hello?

Police: Hello I am talking to Chandler Bing?

Chandler: (Stops walking) Yes you are.

Police: Okay, we have tried to get hold of Michael Hannigan but we have failed to make contact. We have found Phoebe and she is safe and sound. Can

Mr Hannigan please come and pick Phoebe Buffay – Hannigan.

Chandler: Yes I will call him.

Police: Okay bye.

Chandler: Bye. (To Monica.) They have found Phoebe!

Monica: YAY! (Jumps into his arms.)

Chandler: This is the best day ever!

Chandler calls Mike to tell him about Phoebe.

Meanwhile…

Mike is at the police station waiting for her to come out. After 10 minutes, she emerges from a dark room.

Phoebe: Hello Mike.

Mike: Phoebe! You are okay!

He runs over and kisses her.

Mike: Let's get you home.

And with that, the pair left the station arm in arm. From that day on, everything was okay.

THE END.


End file.
